


See You Again

by SynchronicityRose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ghosts, M/M, Short One Shot, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: Riley Hinshaw. Former Woodbury resident finds himself visited by someone he never expected to see again.





	See You Again

When Riley opens his eyes he sees only darkness. One thing he didn’t much like about living in a prison cell block. It’s dingy. Musky. Everything one would imagine a prison to feel like. Only a small bed for sleeping and no source of light for his reading. He wasn’t usually that type who complained. He was grateful he wasn’t back in Woodbury, with a flat out nut case in charge it turned out.

All this time he thought the ‘Governor’ was such a wonderful man. Keeping them all safe and sound, having no idea his dark secret.

It would be him and that Michonne woman who would discover his daughter, after he aided in Glenn and Maggie’s rescue. At first glance they saw only a poor little girl bound to her chair. But when her mask fell.

“That’s enough of that,” he whispered. Shaking his head, hoping he could eventually find a way to rid of such horrific imagery. Something no one should have to see. He could understand Philip being distraught. That was his daughter. His little girl. Apple of his eye. Except she WASN’T his little girl, at least not in that sense of a living child. It was sick. Twisted beyond mere words this discovery had been for him.

Walking by Alec’s cell just beside his, a smile crossed his face. The nine year old’s sound asleep. One leg dangling off the bed. Mouth slacked open in a silent snore. He snickered some at the sight as he pulls his covers up towards his chin. Brushing his thick dark hair strands away from his forehead. _No fever. That’s good. Real good. Last thing I want is for him to become sick_

He stays in that room for a while before heading out. Hoping a good walk is all he needs.

“Dangerous place for a guy like yourself, to be wanderin’ a prison.” Riley doesn’t have to open his eyes. Lips set in a hard line. That familiar strong, Southern accent echoing the dark corridor. “Never know what’ll creep up on you.”

Merle Dixon. Older brother to Daryl. Aggravating. Racist to the bone. Cruel-at least when he was in Woodbury, he was. Riley and him oft would argue his allegiance with a man like The Governor. Swearing it wouldn't bring anything good. Here he actually seems somewhat…mild if that’s the proper word. “What do you want Merle?” He sighed. Narrowing his eyes. “Can’t I get some peace from you? Just once?”

The older of the two has an ever smug grin plastered across his face. Moonlight creeping in, creating a small beam between them across the catwalk.

“Nah. Fraid not babe. Everyone else’s sleepin. Daryl’s no fun anymore, spending his days with his new buddy Rick,” he scoffed. Still not entirely pleased his brother had become friends with a cop. “That Chinese punk-.”

“Glenn. And he’s Korean.”

“Whatever. Little shrimp. All I did was smack ‘im around.”

Riley shot him a look of utter disbelief. Perhaps he should take that one thought back. Merle hadn’t changed a single bit. “Maggie said you nearly killed him.” He uttered.

“Ha. That what she tell ya? Please. Like I said, it was only to scare ‘im.”

“Sure did the trick.” Riley muttered under his breath. Hating him more and more by the second. “Look. I really would like to finish my walk. It helps with my sleep.”

When he takes a step forward, Merle took hold of his arm. Yanking him against him.

“Merle. Let-.”

He struggles. Trying to break free. It’s hurting. Oh God is it hurting. His eyes are watering. Memories return with a vengeance. Powerful. Too powerful. Prickling with water he tries so hard to hold back. Merle’s lips plant themselves gentle on his neck. This isn’t right. It wasn’t. “Didn’t I tell ya?” He whispers. Brushing a lone tear away with his thumb. “Hey…c’mon now. Didn’t I say cryin’ makes ya look ugly?”

A weak, choked laugh escapes. His voice is breaking.

He never did like that around Merle. Crying like a fool.

“I’m sorry…God. I’m so sorry Merle…”

“I know babe. I know. Ya tried warnin’ me.” He releases something of a sigh. Nuzzling the crook of Riley’s neck. Breathing in his scent. Peppermint. They always tried finding peppermints while out on a run. It’s the only sweet Riley loved. “Should’ve known what it would bring me…nuthin’ good.”

“Does it hurt? Even…?”

Merle shook his head. Still holding Riley close as possible to him. “Nah. I’m capable of touching. But I don’t feel that pain…”

That was good.

That was all Riley wanted to hear at least.

He doesn’t know how long they stayed that way, until Daryl came looking for him. Noting that sudden chill when the archer approaches him. A brief look of concern. “Riles? There ya are. Got a little freaked when I didn’t see ya in your cell…”

Wiping away the remnants of tears, hoping Daryl doesn’t question as to why they’re there in the first place, he turned around. Facing him with his hands in his pockets. “Sorry. I…I just needed to get out. Walking helps you know?”

He’s skeptical. Riley can see that. The way Daryl looks beside him, then back at Riley. Arching a brow. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m fine, Daryl.”

When they walk ahead, Riley gives but a brief glance.

Merle was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So...that one shot collection wasn't working out. However. A full Merle story might happen, once I'm fully back into writing fanfiction for this fandom again. Kind of on a zombie burn out. Hope you enjoyed this little thing of mine though to make up for the other. Just came to me in a time when I really wanted, to write.


End file.
